Marry Me
by ShimmeringStars279
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are about to get married when Natsu freaks out and says no. He grabs Lisanna and make a run for it, leaving an angry guild and a devastated Lucy behind. Lucy has a little surprise that nobody knew about. WARNING: Character Death
1. o n e

**Hi guys! This is ShimmeringStars279 here. This story is one I wrote about on my old account, before I forgot my password and deleted my email address… Whoops. Anyway, I decided to continue this story on a new account.**

The violins started to play and everyone instantly quieted down. A drunk Natsu staggered to his spot on the stage. Wendy appeared, she was throwing rosy red petals into the crowd. Behind her Lucy appeared. She looked absolutely stunning. Her blond hair was braided down her back while a couple of strands flew free. Her white vial was draped delicately over her face. Her white dress blossomed over her long pale legs. The dress was covered in sparkles, red roses decorated the front half of the dress. Lucy's high heels were as white as snow.

The trees surrounding the area were covered in white streamers, red balloons and signs that said, 'Happy Marriage!'. The ground was the greenest grass you could ever have seen. It was the perfect place to get married.

If you are utterly stupid and haven't worked it out yet, Lucy is getting married... But to who?

Behind Lucy came Levy, Erza and Lisanna. They were all wearing pale pink dresses that went down to their knees. As Lucy climbed the small steps up to the stage she gazed at her future husband. Natsu Dragneel. His hair was a mess and his tuxedo was wrinkled. There was a damp patch on it, it smelt a bit like alcohol. He wasn't wearing his shoes and he was wearing odd socks. To be plain, he looked like a mess.

Lucy took a deep breath and pretended that she hadn't noticed. She heard the music change and she knew that master, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel were making their appearance. None of them were drunk. Their tuxedos were perfectly straight. They didn't smell like alcohol. Why couldn't Natsu be more Ike them? Lucy thought longingly.

She gave Natsu a death glare.

 **Natsu's POV**

I vaguely saw Lucy climb up to the stage that I was standing on. Once she was in her place she shot me a death glare, well, I think she did. My vision was so clouded; I couldn't make out anything.

Master Mavis then started the long, boring speech that people say at every marriage. I blocked out my ears and just stared at Lucy's face. She looked very pretty but her face looked a little cold. It didn't look natural. It was a reasonably warm day so she shouldn't have been feeling cold. Then suddenly it struck me out of the blue! Gray. Lyon wouldn't have dared touch Lucy, so that only left Gray.

Suddenly I heard Lucy say 'I do.' I quickly turned my ears back on. "Do you Natsu Dragneel, wish to take Lucy Heartfillia as your wife?"

As I was about to say yes I stopped myself. If she has been hooking up with Gray that must mean she didn't love me. "No, I don't!" I slurred. I heard everyone in Fairy Tail gasp in shock but I wasn't finished yet. "Lucy is a slut and she doesn't deserve someone like me!" I actually liked Lucy so I ran out of things to say quickly so I started to make things up. "Nearly every night I hear her sneak out of our house! (A/N Yes, yes. They do live together.) I know that she goes to Gray's apartment!"

I heard Juvia gasp, then shout in anger, "Natsu-San is right! Lucy doesn't deserve him or Gray-Sama!" I shot her a thankful grin.

Suddenly I dove past Lucy, grabbed Lisanna and made a run for it."Put me down!" Lisanna yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Never," I whispered evilly into her ear. She gaped at me in horror.

"Mira-neechan! Elf-niisan! Lu-chan!" Lisanna yelled as she struggled against my grip.

"Lisanna!" Mira and Elfman shouted back. Luckily for me I was way faster than them. Lucy still seemed to be in a state of shock.


	2. t w o

**Hi guys! It's ShimmeringStars279 here. As you all know this is my new account, I forgot the password of my old one and deleted the email address. On my last account I asked you guys if you wanted the story to be NaLu or GrayLu. NaLu won with 14 votes, GrayLu coming close behind with 9 votes. Sorry GrayLu fans, I'll try and slip in a bit of GrayLu here and there.**

 **I received 37 reviews, 10 favourites and 21 follows on my last account! I'm so happy you guys! Thank you so much for the support. However, all of the reviews weren't nice…**

' **This is the worst fanfic I ever read. Like really. It was a pain to read.'**

' **This story is retarded. Natsu wouldn't do this.'**

 **I can ignore comments like these though because of all the nice ones you guys left me! Please, if you don't like my stories just leave them alone. You don't need to be rude.**

 **Now, getting on with the long awaited chapter 2!**

 **Normal POV**

Later on in the guild…

"Dammit that stupid flame brain!" Gary yelled as he pounded his fists on a table, breaking it in half. Everyone in Fairy Tail was angry because of what Natsu did to Lucy. Mira had turned into demon mode and was plotting revenge with Elfman. Lucy was sitting in the corner sobbing with Loke and Levy trying to calm her down.

Gray stood up and yelled at the top of lungs, "I'm going to track him down, get Lisanna and make him pay for what he did!" A huge cheer erupted and everyone ran for the door, only to be stopped by Master Makarov's giant hand.

"That's enough. I am very disappointed with what Natsu did but this is not the way to resolve it. We must be careful," Makarov looked down at the group of angry mages. "Take your seats and I'll think this out rationally."

Gray let out a loud cough.

"Okay fine, Mira and Levy will sort this out while Gray, Gajeel and I have a little talk with Juvia."

Everyone nodded and turned back to their tables, still pissed. Juvia shrunk down into a puddle of water and tried to slip away. "Juvia! Now!" Gray yelled, getting angrier at every delay.

 **Gray's POV**

Juvia slowly shuffled towards us as Master, Gajeel and I entered a separate room. I was so incredibly frustrated at Juvia. She was nakama and nakama don't hurt nakama. Juvia entered the room and Gajeel closed the door behind her.

"Well Juvia, what do you have to say for yourself?" Master asked her.

Juvia stood a little taller and looked him in the eyes. "Juvia meant every word Juvia said."

"That's it," Gajeel muttered. He shoved Juvia against the wall and glared down at her. "I can't believe you Juvia. I thought you'd changed. I guess you're the same as you were in our Phantom Lord days. What you did was not okay, and you will pay for it." He leaned in closer and Juvia shrunk down, not coping well with the harshness of his voice.

"Gajeel, step away from Juvia," Master said.

Anger seethed off me but I wasn't about to take it out on her. I had to find Natsu and beat whatever brains he had left in him out. I strode for the door but Master's hand pressed against my chest, blocking my exit.

"Where are you going Gray?"

"I need to help Lucy and then track down that fire breathing idiot."

"You may comfort Lucy but stay away from Natsu for now. We will track him down when the time is right."

I nodded and headed for the door once again, casting a venomous look at Juvia.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia sounded almost apologetic. "Love-rival doesn't need you. She had her chance but now you must be Juvia's!"

Gajeel banged his fist mere centimetres from Juvia's head, making her mouth fly shut. Gajeel turned and nodded at me, "Go." And I did.

I walked towards Lucy and took a seat. Levy gave a grim nod and walked away, Loke vanished back to the spirit world.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"No… He left me… Why would he do that?" Lucy sniffled as a tear streaked down her cheek.

"He's an idiot. Forget about him. He doesn't deserve you."

"I thought he loved me…" Lucy murmured, caught up in her own little world.

"It's okay Luce," I said comfortingly, not knowing how to answer that statement.

"I can't forget him. I'll never be able to."

"You can do what you want."

"No… You don't understand Gray."

I sighed. I wasn't sure what to do. "How about I walk you home Luce? I think you need some peace." She nodded and stood up. I escorted her towards the door, she wasn't paying much attention.

As we walked along the river I couldn't help but wonder what she meant. Why couldn't I understand why she couldn't forget him? Shouldn't it be easy to forget a lying, cheating bastard like that? Was she angry because he had lied about me?

Thoughts flew in and out of my head at a rate of knots. Before I knew it we were standing in front of Lucy's house on Strawberry street.

She opened the door, turned and smiled at me. "You can come in if you want too." I nodded and strolled into the house. It was the same as always, clean, neat, homely and it smelled of lavender.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

She shrugged and flopped down onto the nearest chair. I made my way through the house, I'd memorised its layout a long time ago. As I entered the bathroom I noticed something on the bathroom sink. I'd seen something like it before but I couldn't quite remember what it was. I took a step closer and peered close at it. That's when it hit me. It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive.

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Oh no! A cliff hanger! :P**

 **So everyone. How'd you like the latest chapter of Marry me? Leave a review, favourite and follow if you liked! Review any pointers or requests!**

 **IMPORTANT: WHAT GENDER SHOULD LUCY'S BABY BE?**

 **^^^Leave a review! I'll try to put a pole up on my profile page so please vote on that when it's up!^^^**

 **Bye everyone!**

 **-ShimmeringStars279**


	3. t h r e e

**Hi guys! I'm sorry, this isn't a very long chapter. I want to update as regularly as possible and I was kind of stuck on this chapter… I'll try and make the next one longer. On more exciting news, I'm going to start a review corner! YAY! I'll pick a few of my favourite reviews from the previous chapter and post them on here, on the authors notes.**

 **On another note, MarSofTheGalaxies gave me some awesome ideas for this story** **. Big thanks to you!**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read it.**

 **Previously on Marry Me;**

 _As I entered the bathroom I noticed something on the bathroom sink. I'd seen something like it before but I couldn't quite remember what it was. I took a step closer and peered close at it. That's when it hit me. It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive._

 **LUCY'S POV**

I was so angry, exhausted and emotional. Natsu had left me, Lisanna was gone and Gray was here with me. The morning of my wedding I'd also had a little surprise. In my stomach… I couldn't let anyone know, even the guild. They'd get angry and track down and beat up Natsu. I couldn't handle that right now.

I'd have to escape when no one was around. It would be hard but it was the best option for the little thing growing inside of me.

 **GRAY'S POV**

Lucy. Pregnant. How? Who? When? Why would she hide it? Thoughts rushed through my mind as I paced the small bathroom. How – well that was pretty obvious. Who – It had to be Natsu, right? When – if the pregnancy test was still in the bathroom it couldn't have been long ago. Why would she hide it – I had no idea in the slightest.

I had to confront her. Ask her these questions. Get the proper answers. I had to do it now.

I barged out of the bathroom and stormed in front of a very surprised Lucy.

"What's wrong Gray?"

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" I asked, trying to remain calm. Did she not trust me?

"What are you talking about Gray?"

"I'm talking about the pregnancy test in your bathroom."

Lucy's face went pale. "I… I…" She burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Gray! I was going to tell Natsu tomorrow but then he left and I don't know what to do!" She wailed.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here. You're going to be alright. We can raise this kid together if that's what you want." I said, hopefully comfortingly.

'But Gray," She sniffled, "You have a life here. I couldn't take that from you."

"It's fine Lucy. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

She nodded and stumbled to her bedroom, crawled under the sheets and fell into a restless sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy groaned as sunlight peaked around her curtains. She rolled over, shielding her face from the light. _BAM!_ Lucy let out a shriek as she thudded to the floor. She hadn't realised she was lying on the edge of her bed when she rolled over.

Exhausted she hobbled over to her cupboard, grabbed her clothes for the day and stumbled into the bathroom. Lucy knew just what to do to wake herself up. Take a nice long bath. She filled the bath with warm water and bubble bath then slid in. A sigh escaped her lips. This was just what she needed. Lucy slowly shampooed and conditioned with her favourite strawberry and vanilla gel. She let it sit in her hair for a few minutes as she enjoyed the calming water. Lucy smiled and slipped under the water, rinsing the gel from her hair.

As she resurfaced a strange feeling started in the pit of her stomach. It quickly worked its way up her body till it was pushing at her throat.

"Shit," Lucy muttered as she jumped out of the bathtub, dripping wet, and threw herself in front of the toilet where she emptied her stomach. After she was finished she began rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want this to happen."

"Lucy?" Gray ran into the bathroom as soon as he heard her sobs. "Oh Luce…" He grabbed a towel from the rack and placed it around Lucy. She snuggled into the towel and used it to dry her tears. "Let's go Lucy, I made you some breakfast, it's your favourite."

Lucy glanced up at Gray, her eyes covered in a glassy sheen. "Choc chip pancakes?"

"Choc chip pancakes."

The two made their way to the kitchen where Lucy took a few bites of pancake before pushing it away. Gray sighed, what was he going to do?

 **IMPORTANT: Soon there will be a time skip into the future. I have to reveal the name and gender of Lucy's kids REALLY soon! Please review the GENDER you'd like the kids to be. Review two NAMES, boy and girl. Thanks guys, I'm really happy with this story so far, I hope you are to!**

 **Please favourite, follow and review!**

 **Review any suggestions or slight changes you'd like made.**

 **-ShimmeringStars279**


	4. f o u r

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm updating today because it's a very special say. It's ANZAC day. ANZAC stands for Australian and New Zealand Army Corps. It is held on April 25** **th** **every year and honours the members of the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps who fought at Gallipoli against the Ottoman Empire during World War 1. It is a national remembrance day in Australia and New Zealand. I'm from Australia so I attended the ANZAC service this morning. Our military forces, cadets, scouts and veterans all march down the streets as thousands of people watch them. It's a very important day. I just wanted to share this with you guys who know nothing about all of the lives lost 101 years ago.**

 **Review corner:**

 **SomeoneAwesome (Guest) -** _Love this story so much! BSE! Best Story Ever!_

 **Hello (Guest) –** _I really like your stories! They are actually my favourite on FanFiction! Please update soon! Xoxo_

 **Thank you to the people who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far:**

 _AIMAME, Apikins, Apotholite, BlackMagic4Life, Dark Mystique, Kiko6789, KrispiKreme, LRCN, Leahcar-Soutaichou, MarSofTheGalaxies, Marvel-comic-girl, MysteriousS, Mystic Story Wolf, SilentMockingjay, Tails for Fairies, The 17 year old, the Watermelon, fairytail 1 fan, fairytailrulez,, jfkkennedy, jokergirl101t, kerippi, klr14, kotono3, lagi-dragneel, luckoftheirish2015, mollybvc, rosetryon200115, sidjr100, , soledad-uchiha, FairyBookworm, Madam Facilier, SleepieBye, Whatislifegurl, clitastrophe, nico2883, vamp-crazed-girl, Unicornblossem13, EchizenRyoma, Requipmage1255, Nanami B, Doom Marine 54, (Guest), EmpressTurtleChan, SomeoneAwesome (Guest), Hello (Guest)._

 **(Please note I won't be repeating the names mentioned above. In the following chapters I'll just mention the newbies** **)**

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"They'll find out eventually anyway. Might as well be now."

"We could lie to them…"

"And what would we say?"

"That it's our child?"

"And you think they'd believe it?"

"Maybe." Gray mumbled.

"I'm all for it but this could ruin your future Gray," I glanced at the man before me. Sometimes he was to kind for his own good.

Gray stopped walking and turned towards me, grabbing my hands in the process. "Luce, this isn't about me. This is about you and your child."

I shyly nodded. "If it's what you want…"

Gray grinned and kept walking. After a few minutes we reached the guild. I took a deep breath and looked at Gray. He didn't look bothered by this at all. He turned and gazed at me with a questioning look on his face. I smiled and nodded. Gray pushed open the doors of the guild to be greeted by everyone inside.

We wandered over to where Master was sitting on the bar.

"Hello Gray and Lucy, how are you both today?"

"We actually have something to say to you. In private." Gray looked master right in the eyes. Master Makarov nodded and hopped off the bar bench, stumbled a few steps, then head butted his office door open. I stared at him from behind before following him inside. How can someone be that drunk at 10 in the morning?

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Master Makarov asked us.

Gray took a deep breath and blurted out, "Lucy's pregnant."

It's amazing that how quickly Master sobered up after hearing those two words.

He turned and stared at me. "Who's the father?"

"Natsu," I sighed.

Gray swung around and turned towards me. Seriously, what is up with everyone turning today? "I thought we were going to tell everyone it was me?" He asked, wide eyed.

Ignoring Gray, I looked towards Master. "We'd prefer it if the child's real father remains a secret. We'd like to tell everyone Gray is the father."

"I see," he slowly nodded, trying to sort everything out in his head. "And may I ask why?"

"Because Natsu ran out on her!" Gray yelled, his voice getting dangerously higher. "Why would she want everyone to know it was his kid!?"

I placed a hand on Gray's back and he instantly calmed down.

"If that's what you two want I will go along with it. Would you like me to tell the guild?"

"Yes please," Gray and I said in unison.

We all walked out of the room without noticing a shocked Happy flapping outside the open window. He had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Makarov yelled above the usual ruckus. Hundreds of head turned towards him, abandoning whatever they were doing before. "I have a very important announcement. Lucy is pregnant with Gray's child." Great. He couldn't have been more blunt.

Complete silence.

That has never happened before in Fairy Tail. Everyone's jaws hung open so that a fly could easily enter. Unfortunately for Gajeel, one did. He began to choke and splutter as everyone snapped out of their little dazes. The guild was louder than ever with everyone screaming over the top of each other. Questions were flying around although I only heard a few.

"Juvia knew love rival was after Gray-sama! But to capture him in such a way?"

"Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"I wonder if Lucy will still look hot while pregnant?"

"When did this happen?"

"So she was cheating on Natsu?"

"Natsu was right!"

I cringed at the last two. I didn't want everyone thinking I had cheated on Natsu. I hadn't. I don't know why he thought I did…

"SILENCE!" Erza's voice echoed through the guild as every mouth flew shut. I let out a sigh of relief. That was until Erza turned and glared at me, her brown eyes full of fury. I shrank back, feeling the sudden urge to escape. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

I opened my mouth to reply when Gray beat me to it. "We'd prefer not to say." He paused for a second before adding, "Although I can truthfully say Lucy DID NOT cheat on Natsu. Whoever even whispers a word signalling she has you'll have me to deal with!"

Gray grabbed my hand a pulled me out of the guild. His grip on my wrist tightened and I gasped in pain.

"Gr-ay," I stuttered. "My wr-ist." His eyes widened and he instantly let go.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," He just threw away his whole future for me. The least I could do was let him kill my wrist.

* * *

We made it to my house and Gray carefully pushed the door open for me. I stepped inside to see a carefree face that had been furious no more than five minutes ago. "Erza?" The red head glanced up and smile at us.

"Hi you guys! How are you going?" We both gaped at her.

"Why are you happy now?!" Gray asked, his voice laced with surprise.

"More importantly, how did you get to MY home before ME?!" I yelped.

"I believe I should be the one getting the answers here. I know it's Natsu's kid guys. And I'm pretty sure I know why you lied. I think the rest of the guild needs to know you two are serious though."

I blinked, trying to process what she had just said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Gray asked.

Erza grinned. It was an evil grin that I'd only seen a few times before. It was a grin that was always followed by a ridiculously crazy plan that usually worked out.

"You guys need to get married."

* * *

 **Oooh… Cliff Hanger. Apologies :P .**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow!**

 **-ShimmeringStars279**


	5. f i v e

**Hi Guys! I'm sorry for the boring chapter… This is just a fill in chapter. It was supposed to go into the last chapter (Ch. 4) but I really wanted to end that one on a cliff hanger so here is Chapter 4.5! It's not very eventful… Sorry about that.**

 **Review Corner:**

 **AnimeCorazon1997:** _This is brilliant and I like where Erza is going with this. I wouldn't mind in the end if Lucy and Gray end up together in this story._

 _Though I'm curious to see why Natsu thought about her cheating with Gray and how Lisanna is doing._

 _Keep up the great work!_

 **Guest (Guest):** _I ship NaLu hard but wow this is a good fanfiction! Can't wait for the next chapter!_

 **Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Favourited and Followed:**

 _Aussie Block (Guest), maidenoftheluminousrapture, AllArtAnimeLover, keelsxoxo, ashleysui26, MarSofTheGalaxies, LRCN, 2002, 5palmer, nico2883, Tiernank, Guest (Guest), AnimeCorazon1997, XxXxLoveTheGamexXxX, PinkDiamondDiva, 31, Guest (Guest), Nobody (Guest), LegendsReborn_

 **(If I forgot you pls PM or review and I'll make sure to add you next time)**

 **And a very special thanks to MarSofTheGalaxies for the great ideas on how to continue this story.**

 **CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, 'THE DRUNKEN PARTY'. IT'S GRAYLU!**

 **LUCY'S POV**

"What!" Gray and I exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me," Erza shrugged as if she'd just told us the room smelt nice. Which it did. I'd bought some nice air freshener at the markets a few weeks ago and it really did freshen up the place. It made it seem a bit brighter as well, I couldn't explain that though. I really did need to go buy more of it, I was running low… ANYWAY! Getting back on topic.

Erza hadn't told us the room smelt nice. She'd told us we needed to get married in order to convince the guild the kid in my stomach was Gray's. But it wasn't Gray's. It was Natsu's. Stupid Natsu with his hair that he claimed was not pink but salmon. Stupid Natsu with his awkward habit of crawling into my bed when he was extra tired at night. Stupid Natsu running out of our wedding. I was snapped out of my daze by Gray clicking his fingers in front of my face.

I slapped his hand out of the way and focused on the red head in front of me.

"It's too soon for me to get married. I'm still struggling with Natsu."

"Either you two get married or I tell the guild the truth," Erza raised an eyebrow. I glanced at Gray to see him deep in thought. I bit my lip. I couldn't do this to him. One day he would meet the lucky Mrs Fullbuster to be, and I wasn't her. I sighed and turned to face Erza.

"We are not getting married Erza."

Surprised, Erza took a small step back. Her current emotion covering her every feature. "Then I guess I'll tell the guild," Erza threw me a pitying glance.

"No," I said, standing up for myself for once. "I'm going to tell the guild. It has to be through me." I abruptly stood up and walked out the door.

 **GRAY'S POV**

After Lucy left I stood there staring at the door for what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes. I turned my head to look at Erza. She had a mischievous look plastered across her features. I groaned.

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously.

"You may not have realised it but Lucy still loves Natsu, no matter what he did to her. I couldn't stand idly by as you both threw away your lives."

"Lucy doesn't love that flame br-"

"Stop Gray! You just don't see it do you? Lucy needs Natsu. Right now and in the future years if Natsu doesn't return you can be there to support her as a friend and only as a friend. She needed to realize her true feeling, that's why I threatened you guys." Erza glared at me in a similar way she had done to Lucy earlier in the day. I gave a small nod before sloping out of the apartment.

I had to find Lucy and support her, just like Erza had said. I was guessing Lucy would have gone to the guild o tell everyone the truth. I sprinted the ten blocks to the guild and rammed open the door to be greeted by complete silence. Wow. That was the second time this day, history for Fairy Tail. I glanced around to see everyone staring at Lucy. She looked so small standing on the stage in front of everyone. She must have just told them that Natsu was the father of her child.

One. Two. Three.

Chaos broke out yet again. I hesitantly listened to the some of the shouts.

"Yes! Gray-Sama is single yet again! Juvia will make him mine!"

"Natsu that bastard!"

"I knew Lu-Chan wouldn't cheat on Natsu."

"^You're too nice Levy^."

"Why did they lie?!"

Without Erza there to break it up the shouting continued, getting louder every second. I shoved my way through the yelling groups until I found Lucy. She shot me a small smile and I grinned at her. She'd been brave enough to do what I couldn't. I opened my mouth to speak to her when I got clobbered from behind. I swung my head around ready to beat up whoever had gathered the courage to touch me when I saw Juvia's sparkling face.

I didn't like admitting it but Juvia was nice… and pretty hot as well. The fact that our magic was compatible was pretty sweet as well. I was going to ask her out after Natsu and Lucy's wedding but when Juvia encouraged Natsu to break up with Lucy I lost all affection towards her. However, I was currently in a decent mood when she motioned for me to follow her. I threw an apologetic look in Lucy's direction. Lucy leaned over and put her mouth next to my ear so I could hear her.

"It's okay Gray, I've forgiven Juvia, it's not her fault that Natsu left me at the altar. What she did was wrong but we all make mistakes sometimes. You should give her a second chance and not ignore her feelings." I took a step back wide eyed. Lucy smirked at me before running off to find the rest of the girls, no doubt planning a baby shower.

I turned and followed Juvia outside. We both climbed up onto the roof of the guild and gazed at the stars for a few moments. A few dark clouds were coming in from the North but the South was still perfectly clear. A slight wind was blowing Juvia's hair out of her face.

"Gray-Sama… Juvia is sorry for how she acted. She was jealous of love-rival and wasn't thinking straight. Juvia knows you might not forgive her but Juvia just wanted to tell you that she loves you."

I turned towards Juvia to see a single tear slip down her cheek. I leaned forwards and wiped it away with my thumb, thinking about what Lucy said about not ignoring her feelings.

"Gray-Sama…"

"Just call me Gray," I mumbled before I kissed her.

 **AND… That's a wrap people! I made it this ending because I had some people wondering why it says in the story bio that this is a NaLu story when there's so much GrayLu. This is a NaLu story I just can't put too much NaLu in right now because of how I made the first chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT:** **If you guys have any story ideas please review them, if not the next chapter will be a time jump – 4 years into the future.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow!**

 **-ShimmeringStars279**


	6. s i x

**This chapter is dedicated to AnimeCorazonf1997 for giving me the ideas to put into this chapter. Thank you for your encouraging words.**

 **Review Corner:**

 **Sidjr100:** _This is really good._

 **Klr14:** _I love marry me so when I saw that you had another story and a poll I had to vote and read this story_ **(A/N This reviews was actually posted on my other story but I love it so much I just had to put in)**

 **Thank you everyone who has Reviewed, Favourited and Followed:**

 _Mysticmuse31, kharyeon, klr14, Venier929, SolarVix, kyriosdragneel, Andrew815, JcL107, Animecorazon1997, Tomlinzoides, Meeeeeoooooooowwwwwwww_ **(I hope that's the right amount of letters)** _, Tomlinzoides, gilmorefreak23, pachys88, DragonHeart1516._

 **(If I forgot you please PM me or review and I'll make sure to put you in next time)**

* * *

"It's perfect," Lucy sighed as the girls put the finishing touches on the new baby room. The walls were painted the colours of a sunset, orange, pink, yellow and a dash of red. As the walls got higher the colours got darker turning to midnight blue on the ceiling. The ceiling was decorated with all of the constellations (Which Lucy's spirits had taken the liberty of painting on).

Lucy turned and flashed a dazzling smile at Levy, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Wendy and Mira. They'd really outdone themselves this time.

"Thank you guys."

"Don't worry about it Lu-Chan, it was our pleasure," Levy piped up. The others nodded in agreement.

"Now… There's only one matter left to discuss," Lucy said, regaining the groups wavering attention. Six pairs of questioning eyes stared at her, curiosity etched onto their faces.

"What's that?" Cana slurred, she'd already drank two barrels of alcohol.

"The Godmother and Godfather."

"Who are you going to pick?" Wendy asked shyly.

"I'm thinking of Gray as the Godfather but I just can't pick between all of you…" Lucy pondered out loud. The questioning eyes snapped into ferocious eyes in a matter of moments. Lucy took a cautious step back, unsure of what was going on. Erza took a proud leap forward.

"I believe the choice of the Godmother is obvious,' She stated.

"And who is the obvious choice then?" Cana confronted Erza, making her step away from the strong smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Me," Erza simply replied. A ruckus broke out in Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy's child needs someone to protect her!" Erza yelled.

"Lu-Chan's kid will have the same love for reading as her mother and needs someone to teach her!" Levy called out.

"Lucy's kid needs to work up an alcohol tolerance, that's where Godmother Cana steps in!" Cana drunkenly shouted.

Erza lunged at Cana and the two started fighting. Once Cana was immobilised Erza stood up, her eyes sweeping the rest of the terrified girls.

"If anyone believes they can beat me say so now, if not I will be the Godmother!" Everyone nervously glanced around seeing if anyone would speak up. When no one did Erza nodded happily. "Godmother Erza, Aunty Erza for short." Small nods were passed around before everyone quickly rushed into the kitchen, leaving the daydreaming Erza behind.

The front door burst open and Gray, Gajeel, Elfman and Laxus rushed in.

"What happened!?" Gray asked frantically, scanning the room to make sure everything was in order.

"Nothing, why?" A now alert Erza asked as she walked into the room.

"I sensed something was wrong se we came to check it out," Gajeel replied. The girls nodded, finally understanding what had caused them to break down Lucy's door.

"Gray-sa-" Juvia cut herself off before correcting herself. "Gray, you're to be the babies Godfather." Juvia looked very proud of herself for calling him just 'Gray'. Gray looked genuinely surprised at the statement and glanced around to see if it was true. His eyes landed on a nodding Lucy.

"Wow, thanks Luce."

"No problem, I should be thanking you." Lucy smiled another radiant smile at the girls and Gray before turning her attention to the rest of the guys. "If my door isn't fixed by tomorrow morning I'll have Erza beat you all up." Lucy tried to sound serious and stay mad at them but she just couldn't. They'd been a bit over protective since they'd found out she was pregnant, going out on jobs for her so she could pay the rent and buy food, constantly popping round just to see if she was okay, the list went on and on. Now that she was seven months pregnant they were coming over even more regularly.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP – 2 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE:**

Amongst the regular crowd and noise at Fairy Tail a small child sat next to her mother. This child was only 1 year and 11 months old but still got along well with everyone. The child had longish blonde hair, like her mother. She also had onyx eyes but she couldn't understand why, her mother's eyes were brown.

The girl turned around and began watching the guild members carefully. She enjoyed sitting back and observing things although she still enjoyed getting down and doing the dirty work. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath in. She heard something whistling towards her overly sensitive ears. Her eyes flashed open as she raised a hand. Seconds before the empty beer bottle hit her hand engulfed in red hot flames, easily deflecting the bottle. Wait, what?

Panic struck the small girl. Her hand was on fire! Why was it on fire? Why couldn't she feel any heat? Her heart rate rose and her breathing quickening as she stared at the flaming hand. She glanced up to see the guild was completely silent, everyone was staring at her. Her mother turned around and her eyes widened.

"Amber Heartfillia! Juvia! Come put her hand out!" her mother, Lucy, yelled frantically. Aunt Juvia rushed over and used her water magic to put out the burning hand. The guild remained silent even though the action was over.

Amber looked at her distraught mother. "Are you alright Mum?" When the shocked Lucy didn't answer her closest friends ran over to her.

"She… She got his magic…" Lucy mumbled.

"It's okay Luce, it's ok. Dragon Slaying magic is a very powerful magic. YOUR daughter will grow up very strong," Uncle Gray tried to comfort Amber's mother.

"She's not just my child Gray! She's Natsu's as well!" Lucy quickly stood up, grabbed Amber and rushed out of the guild.

Months passed without word from the mother and daughter.

One day the two entered the guild, Lucy with a very sorrowful look on her face. She let Amber go play with Wendy and Romeo as she headed for the bar. She slammed her head down on the hard wood with a groan. In an instant she was surrounded by the girls and a few of the guys.

"Lu-Chan? Are you alright?" A scared looking Levy asked.

"I've been such a bad mother," Lucy whimpered. "Amber has an amazing magic and I haven't been letting her learn it at all…"

"It's fine Lucy," Erza said. "Amber will learn fast and in no time she'll make up for the time she's lost." Lucy shot her a thankful smile.

A small voice piped up from the back of the group and they parted so everyone could see Wendy holding Amber's hand. "Gajeel, Laxus and I can teach Amber Dragon Slaying Magic," the bluenette grinned as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you everyone. I don't know what I'd do without you all."

* * *

 **Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **-ShimmeringStars279**


	7. s e v e n

Chapter 7 - The Accident

 **Normal POV:**

'Mummy, Mummy!' Six year old Amber Heartfillia dodged around the usual chaos that was the inside of the Fairy Tail guild as she searched for her mother. In her small hand was a bug eyed fish.

Amber stumbled over her untied shoelace and fell onto the ground. She'd somehow managed to twist her body so she saved the dead fish from the fall. The guild quietened down as many concerned heads turned towards Amber to see if the young girl was okay. In mere seconds Amber was on her feet again running around as if nothing had happened.

She squealed in surprise as strong hands lifted her off the ground. She turned her head and caught a glance of a very familiar person.

'Uncle Gray!'

'Hey squirt,' Gray grinned as he dropped Amber onto the ground. 'What are you running around like a headless chook for?'

'I have to show Mummy something Uncle Gajeel and Wendy taught me,' Amber grinned the trademark Dragneel smile as she ran inbetween Gray's legs towards the bar where her mother was chatting with Levy and Mirajane.

'Mummy!' Amber skidded towards the three women and thudded against the bar while trying to brake.

'Careful Amber,' Lucy shook her head at her daughter, 'You're going to get hurt one day.'

'Yes yes Mum but this is important!' Amber's smiled stretched from ear to ear as she slapped the slimy fish onto the newly polished bar making Levy shriek and fall backwards off her stool. As Lucy quickly helped Levy off the ground Mirajane gazed sadly at the mess decorating the surface she'd spent all morning cleaning.

Sighing Mira shrugged and turned towards Amber. 'What did you want to show your Mum Amber?' Amber paused for a moment and her forehead creased in thought.

'I'll be right back,' Amber turned on her heel and sped back the way she came from. She thudded into Gray's back and began thudding her fist against him. 'Uncle Gray! You need to come with me!' Without waiting for a reply she ran back to the bar.

'Calm down Amber,' Lucy scolded. 'The adults do want some peace once in awhile.'

Amber glanced down at her feet. 'I'm sorry Mummy,' She mumbled before glancing up, her eyes large and gleaming like a puppies. Lucy bit her lip and glanced away for a moment. She was never good at telling people off and sticking with it but now that she was a mother she had to do it more often so that Amber learnt proper manners.

'What did you want to show me?' Lucy asked the small girl. Amber instantly brightened up and pulled the fish closer to her, spreading the slime across the bench in the process. Mira let out a small whimper.

'Wendy and Uncle Gajeel taught me something really cool!' Amber said happily before turning all of her focus towards the fish that would haunt the counter top, and quite likely Mira's dreams, for a while to come.

After a few seconds Amber's hands lit up in flames as she rested them on top of the fish. The flames flickered and began burning hotter than before. After a few seconds she retracted her hands and the flames went out. The previously disgusting fish was now a delicious brown and looked very enticing.

'I can cook fish for everyone now,' Amber grinned and looked at the others.

'That's very good Amber,' Levy smiled.

'That's my little girl,' Lucy ruffled Amber's hair making the girl pout as she tried to quickly smooth it out. The three glanced around to find Mira who had suddenly disappeared.

Mira dramatically entered via the back door holding a clean cloth. She slapped it down onto the table and started rubbing it until it sparkled.

'Hey Mira, you planning on dating that table now?' A very stupid person shouted from the back of the room. The air around Mira turned dark as she turned arond, quickly turning into demon mode. Everyone around her quickly retreated.

After the fright scare Mira reverted back to her normal angel like self. She smiled a winning smile and turned so that she had a clear view of everyone.

'Does anyone else want to say something about the bench and I?' The silence was defeaning. 'Good.' Mira turned and went back to cleaning the area.

Back at the apartment Lucy and Amber were playing with Plue when the communication lacrima that was in the living room started flashing. Lucy hopped up and answered it.

'Lucy,' a formal voice said sternly. 'I'm coming to pick you up in 10 minutes. We're going shopping with the girls.'

Lucy burst out laughing. 'You don't need to be so stern around me Erza! Relax.' The other girl gave a small nod.

'Just be ready,' she mumbled before hanging up.

Lucy strolled back to the living room and plopped down next to Amber.

'I'm going out with Aunt Erza and some other people today Amber, would you like to babysit you?'

'Uncle Loke! No, Aunt Aries! Wait, Aunt Aquaries!' Amber cried as she listed the majority of Lucy's spirits. Loke's key flashed gold and he appeared in the room.

Amber jumped up and climbed Loke before sitting quite happily on his shoulders. He smiled up at her and turned to Lucy. 'I'll babysit with Aquaries, she has a soft spot for this little one.'

'Thanks Loke,' Lucy gave her spirit a quick hug before grabbing her purse and running out the door where she ran straight into Juvia. The two girls thudded onto the floor as the both processed what happened. They both started laughing before hopping up and heading out to the car where Erza, Levy, Cana and Mira were waiting.

The six girls sped towards the Magnolia shopping centre. Once they got there Levy pulled them all towards the second hand book shop. After buying a couple of interesting novels they windowshopped for a while.

As they passed an ice cream shop a thought popped into Lucy's head. She smirked and stepped a bit closer to Juvia.

'So Juvia... How's it been gong with Gray?' With these simple words Juvia's face turned bright red.

'Gray and Juvia have been fine,' Juvia nervously stuttered.

'I'd say a but more than fine,' Cana grinned. 'I saw you two making out out back yesterday.'

'Ooooooh,' Mira laughed. 'You two are so cute together!'

After a little longer of embaressing Juvia they decided to head back home. As they walked along the sidewalk Cana turned to Mira.

'You and Laxus. What's with that?' She asked.

Mira's cheeks were quicky covered with a slight blush. 'We're just friends...'

'Really Mira, you're pulling that card?' Lucy chuckled as she shook her head in glee.

As the girls continued to tease Mira Lucy zoned out. Her life was perfect right now. She had Amber, her friends and the guild. Her eyes flitted uptowards the road and her eyes widened in surpirse.

Before she say anything, let alone move, a huge force smashed into Lucy and she crumpled under the blow. The other girls swung around to see a large truck speeding off and their friend lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **It's been a while, eh? Sorry about that. I don't really think my writing is very good so I thought I'd just stop writing on FanFiction but you guys kept messaging me** **asking me to update so I just had too. Your support means so much to me :D**

 **\- ShimmeringStars279**


	8. e i g h t

**Normal POV**

It had been weeks. Medical reports came and went. Only one thing was for certain, Lucy was in a coma.

The members of Fairy Tail were terrified of what might happen to her. The doctors said there was chance she may not wake up. Lucy always had visitors who just stood by her hospital bed sadly as they watched her pale body that was hooked up to many machines just so that she would make it to the next day.

The person next to Lucy that everyone was worried about was Amber. The girl had become eerily quiet since she had heard the news. For the time being she was staying with Levy and Gajeel.

The guild was in a state of depression.

'Luce,' Gray whispered as he looked down at his best friend of seven years. His teammate of many more. A tear streaked down his cheek at the sight of the usually bubbly blonde. 'This shouldn't have happened to you. You have a life, a child.' A small sob escaped his lips as he tilted his head to hide his eyes.

'You've always been there for me when I needed someone to talk to you. You were always there to lend a smile and a shoulder. No matter what I do I can't seem to make it all up. I owe you so much Luce...' He wiped his eyes with the pack of his hand.

'When Natsu left you I was actually happy. I thought we would have a chance. Stupid right? You'll always belong to him and now I have Juvia. But you need to get better. Do you remember when I met my father only to have him die in front of my eyes? I wanted to leave the guild after that. I was completly lost.

'You were there though. You told me why I should stay, you reasoned with me, you saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life. When I was lost you were there for me. But now you're lost and I can't do a thing.' Gray sobbed and stepped back, his face wet with tears.

He jumped when the sound coming from Lucy's heart moniter changed. Her heart beat was erratic and her breathing was becoming unnatural.

'H-Help!' Gray cried. A doctor who was flanked by a team of nurses rushed into the room and threw Gray outside. The door slammed shut and he was left all alone.

'And that's everything that happened Gray?' Mira asked sounding very concerned.

'Yes. It's been hours and nobodies come out but more people have gone in.'

'And they haven't told you anything?'

'It's like I'm invisible to them. I just want to know if she's okay...' Gray muttered angrily.

'Take a few deep breaths Gray. It's already past visiting hours so none of us can go see her. At least they haven't asked you to leave yet,' Mira statded via the lacrima.

'I guess.'

'Keep us updated Gray. Goodbye.'

'Bye.'

'Excuse me?' An unfamiliar voice asked. Gray turned around to see an exhausted looking nurse. 'Are you here with Miss Heartfillia?' Gray's heart lept.

'I am,' Gray eargly replied. Was she going to tell him the situation? Was Lucy okay?

'I've been told to update you on Miss Heartfillia's condition. We have levelled her heart beat so that it's back to normal but...'

After a few moments Gray grew frustrated.

'But what?'

'But this isn't a good sign. Her condition may be worsening. If she does wake up there could be serious damage to her brain, of course this was always a possibility as she hit her head so hard, but the chances are now increased.'

Gray's heart seemed to stop. Lucy. His special Luce. Lucy of Fairy Tail. Never the same again.

'But there's still a chance she'll be fine?' Gray questioned hopefully.

'A small chance,' the nurse sighed, 'Probably less than 10%. I have to go now. Miss Heartfillia is not allowed any visitors in her current state. I suggest you go home.' The nurse turned and left the hallway.

Gray collapsed against the wall as fresh tears streaked down his face.

'Gray?' Gray sobbed, not paying attention to whoever was calling him.

'Gray, what's wrong?' Gray angrily looked up at the person who was interupting his thoughts. His eyes widened in surprise. No. Not now of all times.

 **Sorry about the short chapter! Please follow, favourite and review.**

 **Don't be a silent reader (^U^)**


	9. n i n e

**I** **'** **ve forgotten who I** **'** **ve already thanked in the past chapters for favouriting, following and reviewing so here is everyone-**

 **Favouriting:**

 _5palmer, A Wild Iris, AnimeCorazon1997, BOSSES, Bluepancakes432, CelesteZX, Celestial Anime Goddess, Crystalic Lotus, 31, DragonHeart1516, EchizenRyoma, FAIRY4LIFE, FabulousUsername, FairyBookworm, FairyQueenGreen, Fairy Tail_ _'_ _s She-Devil, FiretteAshlessFaette, Galaxy Princess, Haggaer, IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13, JustAnotherKawaiiOtaku, KotoriHiro, LRCN, LegendsReborn, Lunanight19, Madam Facilier, Meeeeeoooooooowwwwwwww, Mizmimi19, Mystic Story Wolf, Nalu forever 2002, NastuYuki, NineStars, Pandagirl111111, PikaPanda244, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, Shugofairy3, SleepieBye, SolarVix, SugarBoyXoXo, Taylafish44, The Watermelon, Venier929, Whatislifegurl, Yuki237, Yukino-nyan, ashleysui26, 2002, celestial stargazer, chica-flick, clitastrophe, deathqueen1000, fairynalu1, katiekat2001, keelsxoxo, kotono3, kyriosdragneel, luckoftheirish2015, mandie-cortez, marinesummer, nico2883, partypeaches, rosetryon200115, , soledad-uchiha, toshiro and sakura 4 ever, vamp-crazed-girl, whitesagaro, winter snow14, zerophelia_

 **Following:**

 _5palmer, AceJinx, Aisika, Akano Tsuki, AIMAME, AllArtAnimeLover, AnimeAngel240, AnimeCorazon1997, Apikins, ArtistictEmotions, Azumii22, BOSSES, Beefcakebarbie, Bluepancakes432, BunnyLM, Cassiopeia-chan, CelesteZX, Celestial Anime Goddess, Crystalic Lotus, Dark Mystique, 31, DragonHeart1516, EchizenRyoma, FW Wandering, FabulousUsername, FairyQueenGreen, FerociousCookiez, Fiction4ever, FlameDragonHime, Flipperzz, Galaxy Princess, Geeky Kitty, Haggaer, HappyEv, I_ _'_ _m Not A Princess, IAmABird, IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13, JcL107, JollyRancherYum219, JustAnotherKawaiiOtaku, Kage no Queen, KawaiiBeas, Kiki6789, KrispiKreme, Leahcar-Soutaichou, LegendsReborn, MadamScorpio, MarSofTheGalaxies, Marvel-comic-girl, Mio191, Mizmimi19, Mystic Story Wolf, Nalu forever 2002, NineStars, Niquesh27, Pandagirl111111, PinkDiamondDiva, Shugofairy3, SilentMockingjay, SolarVix, SoulAndMakaLover, SugarBoyXoXo, Tails for Fairies, Taylafish44, ThatOneFriend-3, The Watermelon, Venier929, VenusFlower, XxSummerlovexX, XxXxLoveTheGamexXxX, XxxAnimeObsessedLoverxxX, Yuki237, archangel649, ashleysui26, 2002, cbearcharlie, celestial stargazer, chica-flick, clairedamoon, deathqueen1000, fairynalu1, fairytailrulez, fdaisuki, forgacs2012, gilmorefreak23, intenseeaanimeshipper, jokergirl101t, keelsxoxo, kerippi, kharyeon, khshnmprvn, kotono3, kyriosdragneel, lagi-dragneel, latinadecorazon, luckoftheirish2015, mandie-cortez, marinesummer, mollybvc, mysticmuse31, nermansherman, pachys88, partypeaches, rosesterling100, rosetryon200115, , soledad-uchiha, thegoddessisalive, thelettertwelve, whitesagaro, winter snow14, wizzy5682_

 **Reviewing:**

 _MarSofTheGalaxies, katiekat2001, Unicornblossom13, EchizenRyoma, Requipmage1255, Marvel-comic-girl, nico2883, Nanami B, Doom Marine 54, CrimsonBlackMidnight, Guest(Guest), Illusions From Ink, Beefcakebarbie, keelsxoxo, LRCN, AnimeCorazon1997, SomeoneAwesome(Guest), Hello(Guest), Aussie Bloke(Guest), Guest(Guest), Guest(Guest), Guest(Guest), nobody(Guest), Andrew815, FerociousCookiez, Pandagirl111111, Evilshallprevail, katiekat2001, Guest(Guest), Guest(Guest), Guest(Guest), Love it(Guest), Celestial Flame Fairy, BOSSES, wizzy5682, Niquesh27, FairytailOtaku101, VenusFlower, Dark Mystique, FlameDragonHime, PersonalUserOrpheus3245, IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13, EchizenRyoma, XYZArtemis, Guest(Guest), ThatOneFriend-3, Bluepancakes432, FAIRY4LIFE, lollipop(Guest), Natsu isthe best(Guest), zerophelia, LRCN, KotoriHiro, EchizenRyoma, Nashi534, Guest(Guest)_

 **Previously on Marry Me:**

 _Gray collapsed against the wall as fresh tears streaked down his face._

 _'Gray?' Gray sobbed, not paying attention to whoever was calling him._

 _'Gray, what's wrong?' Gray angrily looked up at the person who was_ _interrupting_ _his thoughts. His eyes widened in surprise. No. Not now of all times._

 **Currently on Marry Me:**

 **Natsu** **'** **s POV:**

A wave of nostalgia hit me as I wandered through the streets of Magnolia. It had been over six years since I last stepped foot into this place. As much as I wanted to I couldn't stop and enjoy the scenery, I was here for a reason.

A strand of my hair flopped down over my eye and I groaned. It had started growing out and I hadn't gotten around to cutting it yet, it was really getting on my nerves. Heating up my hand ever so slightly I ran it through my hair. Quickly glancing at a shop window I was pleased to see it was now spiking up as it was supposed to.

As I wasn't looking where I was going I didn't see the stray pebble that was lying in my path until it was to late. I tripped over it and flopped onto the ground with a loud thud.

I pulled myself up and blinked a few times so that my vision would return. I could practically see little comical stars spinning around my head. Still on the floor I awkwardly scratched my elbow before hissing in pain. I held my arm up to be greeted by the sight of the skin at my elbow ripped apart. I frowned when I noticed the blood dripping down and staining my clothes.

Lisanna was going to kill me.

We'd been living with each other since we'd run away, or rather since I'd run away and dragged her with me as she constantly reminded me. As you'd expect she'd ignored me for the first few months. I'd often walk past her room and hear her sobs.

I could tell she missed her brother, sister and the rest of the guild. I did too. But there was nothing I could do. Once more time had passed Lisanna began talking to me again, after all I was the only person present, not including Happy. Lisanna shared her feelings with me and I tried my best to apologize.

She lectured me saying how I shouldn't have said those lies about Lucy, I shouldn't have lied about Gray, I shouldn't have turned up drunk no matter how bad my nerves were and most of all I shouldn't have run away. Because of Lisanna I regretted the events that took place all those years ago in this very town.

'Young man! Are you alright?!' I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see an elderly lady gaping down at my bleeding arm. Oh. I almost forgot about that.

'I'm fine, thank you,' I shot a small smile at the lady before hopping up and turning so that i could make a quick escape.

'I don't think so mister.' She glared at me. 'You need to go the hospital to get that stitched up.'

'Honestly ma'am, I'm fine,' I mumbled, slowly backing away.

The lady grabbed my wrist and began dragging me away with surprising strength. I clumsily stumbled after her trying not to trip again. I could easily break out of her grip but I don't really want to hurt this random lady.

After finally giving up on resisting I began following her willingly. We made it to the hospital doors when she let go and turned to face me.

'Now you go inside and have those nice nurses look at your elbow, all right little mister?' She crinkled her nose and stared at me intently.

'Yes ma'am,' I smiled weakly as she pushed me through the sensor doors.

I slowly wandered up to the lady sitting at the front desk. She glanced up and her eyes widened when she saw me. She lifted her hand up and started twirling her hair while smiling flirtily.

Ugh.

'How can I help you, sir?' She giggled. I shot er a very sarcastic smile before lifting me arm and shoving it in her face. Her face screwed up in disgust when she saw the blood still trickling from my wound.

'I want to see a doctor.'

She physically gagged and shoved her chair further away from me. Good.

'J-Just a moment sir.'

I plopped down into one of the waiting chairs and fiddled with my hands. I didn't like the hospital one bit. Every time I got injured I usually went to the center in the guild and got patched up. I didn't trust these strangers to poke around at my injuries.

I was staring blankly at the ground when a pair of high heeled feet came into my vision. I glanced up to see the receptionist again.

'Please go to room U3. A doctor will see you there.' She turned on her heel and sashayed away. Whatever. I don't like people like that.

I hopped up and started walking when I realized I didn't know where U3 was. I turned back to see the receptionist giggling at an new poor guy who had made the mistake of going to her to ask for help. There was no way I was going back there. Shaking my head I continued wandering the hallways.

 **Levy** **'** **s POV:**

I let out a yawn before glancing down at the adorable little girl who was holding my hand. Amber has been staying with Gajeel and myself while Lucy was in the hospital. The poor girl was devastated when she found out that her mother was hospitalized.

She'd stay up late crying for hours. At first I was one hundred percent sympathetic but now I just miss my sleep. I know that sounds incredibly mean and I love Luce and Amber but come on. Sleep.

At the moment I was taking Amber to the hospital to see Lucy. We hadn't gone to the guild that day so we didn't know if there was any new news.

Amber just wouldn't sleep so Gajeel had the idea of taking her to see Lucy. Of course he refused to take her so that's why I'm half asleep walking towards the hospital with a six year old stumbling along beside me when I really should be taking a nap. **(A/N - Come on guys, you** **'** **ve gotta love tired Levy)**

As we walked through the hospital doors I sighed in relief. Not long to go. I wandered up to the front desk and smiled cheerfully at the receptionist who was busy applying lip gloss at the moment.

'Could you please tell me what room Lucy Heartfillia is in?'

She raised an eyebrow at me and continued what she was doing.

'Excuse me?' I tried again.

'Can't you see I'm busy?' She sneered.

'Can't you see I don't care,' I shot back. I needed to see Luce. Amber needed to see Luce. I needed this lady to hurry up!

She glared at me before placing her lip gloss down carefully and flicking her curled hair over her shoulder.

'Fine. Room U7.' She turned back to her her makeup.

I tightened my grip on Amber's hand and began walking. I'd been at this hospital a few times before. U7 meant room 7 on the upper floor.

Amber and i made it to the upper floor when I realized that I really needed to go the toilet. I crouched down in front of the little girl.

'Sorry Amber, Aunt Levy just has to drop into the toilets for a second. Are you fine waiting out here?' I asked. She nodded in reply. 'Don't worry, I'll be just inside. You're mum's room isn't that far away anyway.' I glanced t the closest door and read U3.

Only a room away.

 **(A/N - Just so you know how I imagine the room arrangement:**

 **U1** **U2**

 **U3** **(Natsu going here)** **U4**

 **Toilets (Levy)** **Upper Office**

 **U5** **U6**

 **U7** **(Lucy & Gray inside)** **U8)**

I let Amber's hand go after telling her to sit down with her back against the wall while I'm away. I walk into the toilets and groan. My stomach's been weird lately. Gajeel probably put some sort of weird topping on our food that's disagreeing with me.

 **Natsu** **'** **s POV:**

After asking for help from multiple people I finally made it to the upper floor. This hospital honestly needs a map. I glanced at my elbow and was pleased to find that the bleeding had pretty much stopped. That was a good sign.

As I walked down the hallway I was surprised to see a petite blonde girl who looked no older than six sitting against the wall by the toilet.

One of her hands was out in front of her. Usually I wouldn't have noticed any of this and would have walked past without a second glance but this time was different. It was because her hand was on fire.

I rushed over to her side, 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine thank you,' She calmly smiled at me before returning her attention to her hand. I glanced at her hand again, this time the flame was white hot.

'Doesn't that hurt your hand?' I asked curiously. She shook her head. 'Are you by and chance... A mage?' I asked once again.

'I am,' She grinned at me with a smile that seemed to familiar. 'I'm a fire mage,' She raised her hand to me so that I could have a closer look.

'That's awesome!' I exclaimed before lighting my left hand on fire. 'So am I!'

The little girl's smile stretched even further across her face, if that was even possible. Then, all of a sudden, her smile dropped and she looked at me with a horrified expression.

'What happened to your arm?!' She cried. I followed her gaze down to see that the cut on my elbow had opened up when I lifted my arm to show her my magic.

'Oh... Don't worry about that, I just tripped. But I'd better go see the doctor now.' I hopped up and grinned at her. 'Goodbye,' I waved cheerfully.

'Bye,' She waved back before staring at the flickering flame that was dancing across her palm.

I turned away and walked into room U3, not looking back.

 **Levy** **'** **s POV:**

I quickly washed my hands and rushed out of the toilet. I really shouldn't have left Amber alone for that long. As I opened the door leading to the hallway I froze. What the hell?

I glanced at Amber who was trying to make the fire in her hand grow stronger. If I'm right I really hope she didn't see him.

We had to leave now, even though we hadn't seen Lucy yet. If it really was Natsu who had just walked into room U3 I couldn't risk Amber meeting him.

'Come on sweetie, we need to leave now,' I gently tugged Amber's hand, well, the one that wasn't burning hot.

'But we haven't seen mummy yet,' She looked up at me with her big puppy dog eyes. Biting my lip I pulled her off the ground.

'We can't see mummy today. Maybe tomorrow.'

She gave me a slight nod and stumbled along beside me as we retreated out of the hospital back to the apartment I shared with Gajeel.

I really hope Natsu doesn't see Lucy or Gray. If he did who knows what would happen.

 **Natsu** **'** **s POV:**

I hissed in pain as I swung my arm around. Actually getting the stitches didn't hurt that much but that doctor must have had a few screws loose in his head as he cheerfully whacked my arm as I walked out. The arm he'd just put stitches in.

I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't see why Lisanna wanted me to visit Magnolia so much. Although she claimed she simply 'missed the taste of the food and she really wanted to try it again' I wasn't so sure.

It didn't matter though. I just needed to buy the food and leave. I shouldn't hang around here much longer.

As I was about to turn to leave a nurse brushed past my shoulder. She looked tired. She glanced at me before quickly apologizing and walking on.

I heard a sob coming from the direction she'd just come from. I swung my head around and saw a man slumped against the wall outside what looked like U7.

 _The poor guy_ , I thought. _I wonder what news he just got_. Not really knowing what I was doing I started walking towards him. He looked familiar. He had messy raven hair and a muscular build.

As I got closer I paused in surprise.

'Gray?' I asked. Was it him?

'Gray, what's wrong?' I asked again. He angrily raised his head and glared at me. It was him. He looked the same as he did six years ago, except now he was crying. The Gray I knew didn't cry. What happened?

 **Guess who** **'** **s back?!**

 **I** **'** **m sorry for not updating in so long. As many of you know I** **'** **m a huge procrastinator. The reason behind the slow update this time is I** **'** **ve gotten really into Kpop. Do any of you like Kpop?**

 **I** **'** **d like to give a HUGE thanks to all those readers that have actually stuck by this story after so long of me getting side tracked. To make up for it this chapter is 2758 words long! It** **'** **s also the long awaited Natsu** **'** **s POV.**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I was thinking of renaming the story as** **'** **Marry Me** **'** **doesn** **'** **t sound that good to me anymore. Do you guys still like the name** **'** **Marry Me** **'** **? If not please review any ideas for the new name of the story. If I pick your name I** **'** **ll dedicate a chapter to you.**

 **\- ShimmeringStars279 3**


	10. a n

Hello everyone,

As you can see this isn't an update. This is more of an apology and a question.

I'd like to thank everyone who has followed this story through this long time. I really appreciate it, every time I post a chapter I get so many nice reviews and it just makes my day.

Lately, however, I haven't been updating, as you all can probably tell. I've been so busy because of school, clubs and other commitments that I haven't had time to write.

In my opinion, my writing sucks.

I'm thinking of stopping this story. I don't want to inconvenience any readers with my random updates and long absences. Do you guys want me to continue because honestly, I don't know?

ShimmeringStars279 3


	11. t e n

'Gray, answer me,' Natsu crouched down so he was at eye level with me. Like I was a child to him. I abruptly stood up and shoved him back. He didn't seem to care and simply stood up as well. 'Why are you crying?'

It was only then I realized that salty water was still streaming down my face. I hurriedly wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt.

'You need to leave,' I stated.

His eyes narrowed as he stepped forwards. 'Not until you tell me what's wrong.'

'Natsu...' I rose my voice slightly.

'I deserve to know!' He cried. As those words exited his mouth it was like some little part of me snapped. How dare he.

'You deserve nothing,' I hissed.

'What?' He gaped at me.

'I said you deserve nothing! You abandoned Luce! You left everyone! You took Lisanna! You basically ruined Lucy's life, and just when it was all coming together again you decide to come back?! No one wants you here! You'll just cause more harm than good, again!' By this point we were face to face with barely any room in between us.

 **#**

The hospital was empty except for the two of us, and the patients and staff of course but none of them were in this hallway at this moment.

'I came back for a reason Gray,' Natsu softly mumbled. His eyes dropped to the ground. 'I don't mean to cause any more problems.'

'What is your reason then?' I asked angrily.

'I- I...' He muttered awkwardly.

'You what?' I snapped. No one seemed to be able to talk properly lately. First it was that Nurse who told my about Lucy and now it was Natsu. It wasn't that hard to finish a simple sentence. 'Spit it out Natsu,' I grumbled. I just wanted him to leave.

'How about I show you instead?' He boldly asked.

'Uh... Sure?' I replied. What was up with him?

A light pink dusted his cheeks as he got rid of the small space separating us from each other by stepping forwards. Before I could realize what was happening I could feel his soft lips on mine.

* * *

 **Just kidding! Just kidding! Why am I like this? XD**

 **This was actually a serious chapter until the #**

 **Sorry about that, this isn't an actual chapter of course. I just wanted to apologize for the previous update and thank you all for your kind reviews. I also wanted to inform you that I will be continuing this story, although slowly.**

 **This fake chapter was just a joke. The real chapter ten will be up soon if all goes well.**

 **\- ShimmeringStars279**


	12. t e n (real)

**The beginning starts of the same but the rest of the chapter is different from the previous one, of course.**

 **Favouriting:**

 _Kive660, ChisatoHachirobei, Lucy Goddess of the Stars, LillianGyre, alicegx, WolfFuryFangFist6, Nelly3215, CookieMonster707, kaniban13, FairyTailFan1846, jack3160, TheJoker96Italia, Moony545, MaddielovsNaLu17, Blossom-Sama, RoninDragon, ChappyCat, Frost2130674, Black Fox Kenzie, qasderwed, Erius, Animelover4life123_

 **Following:**

 _MydNyt Sun, Kive660, ChisatoHachirobei, Lucy Goddess of the Stars, LillianGyre, alicegx, WolfFuryFangFist6, Liz Cold 790, Nelly3215, Gaia Kame, FairyLight Ronan, Stardust Frost, Lucy Usui, rigaryuna, FairyTailFan1846, jack3160, TheJoker96Italia, Yue in the Stars, Moony545, MaddielovsNaLu17, samiraahmed12, Blossom-Sama, Shiranai Atsune, ChappyCat, emijade, Frost2130674, phantasmagoricalZenith, cjoy3646, Black Fox Kenzie, kyuubifoxfire, Paige'slibrary, Animelover4life123_

 **Reviewing:**

 _nico2883, ChisatoHachirobei, FanficChickette, Guest(guest), Crystalic Lotus, chica-flick, Lucy Usui, lotus nanase, Kive660, Terrakion96(guest), Yue in the Stars, Moony545, FlameDragonHime, Ola(guest), AnimeAngel240, PikaPanda244, MarSofTheGalaxies, katiekat2001, Maddison(guest), samiraahmed12, Blossom-Sama, Venier929(guest), Lisa(guest), Bluepancakes432, rigaryuna, FAIRY4LIFE, Gaia Kame, KotoriHiro, Eoula, IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13, Sakura2bloom(guest)_

* * *

 **Previously on Marry Me:**

 _The poor guy, I thought. I wonder what news he just got. Not really knowing what I was doing I started walking towards him. He looked familiar. He had messy raven hair and a muscular build._

 _As I got closer I paused in surprise._

 _'Gray?' I asked. Was it him?_

 _'Gray, what's wrong?' I asked again. He angrily raised his head and glared at me. It was him. He looked the same as he did six years ago, except now he was crying. The Gray I knew didn't cry. What happened?_

 **GRAY'S POV:**

'Gray, answer me,' Natsu crouched down so he was at eye level with me. Like I was a child to him. I abruptly stood up and shoved him back. He didn't see, to care and simply stood up as well. 'Why are you crying?'

It was only then I realized that salty water was still streaming down my face. I hurriedly wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt.

'You need to leave,' I stated.

His eyes narrowed as he stepped forwards. 'Not until you tell me what's wrong.'

'Natsu...' I rose my voice slightly.

'I deserve to know!' He cried. As those words exited his mouth it was like some little part of me snapped. How dare he.

'You deserve nothing,' I hissed.

'What?' He gaped at me.

'I said you deserve nothing. You abandoned Luce. You left everyone. You took Lisanna. You basically ruined Lucy's life, and just when it was all coming together again you decide to come back?! No one wants you here! You'll just cause more harm than good, again!' By this point we were face to face with barely any room in between us.

'Just tell me why you're here!' Natsu growled.

'I suggest you leave now Natsu.' He opened his mouth to object but quickly closed it. He shot a glare in my direction before turning on his heel and storming away. A breath of relief escaped me as I slumped against the wall yet again. I didn't want to even think about what would happen if he hadn't left.

I needed to keep Lucy safe, especially now with the condition she's currently in. I certainly wasn't going home tonight. Silently I moved to the couch a few meters away from Lucy's door. I snuggled into the hard lumpy cushions and let my eyelids droop shut. Sleep quickly took me over.

'Gray,' Lucy called to me softly as she gently shook my shoulders. 'Gray it's time to wake up.'

'What do you mean Luce?' I asked. 'I'm already awake.'

'Gray wake up,' She repeated. For some reason she sounded slightly angry. Why was Luce angry? I'll find who caused her to be like this and make them regret it. 'Gray you idiot! Wake up!' What's going on?

'What's wrong Lu-'

I groaned in pain as I thudded to the ground, my eyes flying open. Above me was the flushed face of a very aggravated red head.

'When I say wake up,' Erza hissed, 'You wake up.' I quickly nodded before scrambling off the ground. Lucy was awake in my dream. I should have known it wasn't reality. As Erza turned around and began walking back to the small group of guild members who had come to visit Lucy I realized I hadn't told them yet.

'Erza,' I gasped. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

'Natsu-'

'Did you just say Natsu?' Mira dashed towards me and slammed her hands onto my shoulders. I nodded my head, trying to ignore the pain that she had caused. 'What about Natsu?' She asked questioningly.

I brushed her hands off my shoulders. 'If you'd let me finish my sentence you would know by now,' I snapped.

'Gray...' Erza warned me. I sighed. I was stressed and tired but I shouldn't take it out on my friends.

'Sorry.'

'It's fine Gray,' Mira offered me a small smile and I hesitantly returned it.

'What were you saying about Natsu?' Erza asked curiously.

'He came back. He was right where you're standing right now.' By this time everyone was listening. Their eyes widened in shock.

'Are you sure?' Erza questioned.

'I talked to him for gods sake!' I yelled. So much for not taking it out on my friends.

'Calm down Gray,' Erza patted my head like one would with a puppy. 'Now tell us what happened.' After a while of explaining everyone was aware of the events of the previous night.

'Hello everyone!' Levy called out happily as she strode into the hallway while holding Amber's hand. 'What's with this gloomy atmosphere?' Levy pouted. Erza cleared her threat before walking up to Levy. She whispered something in her ear before stepping back.

'Well Amber and I will be going now,' Levy spoke cheerfully as if she hadn't fully processed what she had just heard.

'But I want to see Mummy,' Amber gazed up at Levy with wide confused eyes.

'We'll see Mummy soon but for now how about we get some ice cream? Or would you prefer a bit of chili?' Levy tried to bribe the petite child.

'I don't mind. But do you promise we'll come back?' Amber asked.

'I promise sweetheart,' Levy kissed Amber's head before the two walked out.

'This may be a bit of a problem,' I sighed.

'I agree. How can we make sure Natsu doesn't find out about Lucy's condition? And meet Amber for that matter?' Erza asked tiredly. This was taking a toll on all of us.


End file.
